Someone Like You
by Trident449
Summary: Songfic. One-sided Jeyna, Jasper. Thought this song was immensely related to Jason and Reyna's relationship, so I tried it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO or _Someone Like You _by Adele.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I heard that you're settled down<br>That you found a girl and you're married now._**

Reyna was strong when she received the invitation to Piper and Jason's wedding. On the inside, though, she was a wreck. In the confines of her house, tears ran down her face as she broke lamps and tables. She was jealous and envious of Piper, the woman who stole Jason from her.

**_I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<em>**

What could Piper give Jason in the first place that Reyna couldn't? Was she prettier, fiercer, just better? Was Reyna just trash to throw away? Something that was used as practice for the son of Jupiter to get his pick-up lines down and figure out the smiles that made grown woman melt?

**_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<em>**

She never talked or contacted Jason after he came back from the Greek camp holding Piper's hand. She _knew_ that he never loved her as much as he had claimed, judging by the reunion of the newly elected praetor, Perseus Jackson, and his girlfriend from the Greek camp, Annabeth Chase._  
><em>

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>**

But after the invitation she'd received, she'd needed to see him again; no matter what. Did he intend to send her it? To hope that she'd rescue him? She'd rescued him too many times to count, yet he still left her.

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**  
><strong>That for me it isn't over<strong>._

Maybe, just maybe, she also hoped her thinking was true, that he'd see her and realize that she was right for him, not Piper. Reyna surely still loved Jason with her whole heart. She knew, at least for her, that it wasn't over.

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>**

So she went, and saw him and Piper happy. What was her first thought? _Kill her._ Her second? _He's happy; let him be. If I really love him, I'd let him go. _And she decided to go with her second thought; leave him be. She hopes he's happy with Piper.

_**Don't forget me, I beg**  
><strong>I remember you said,<strong>  
><strong>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"<strong>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>._

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead," was the last thing he ever said to her before he lost his memory. It was a quote from one of his favorite music artists, and Reyna now knew how true it was. Love was not a weak emotion; it caused many people to do crazy things they wouldn't otherwise do. Of course, demigods already did crazy things, but a demigod in love was worse.

She'd never doubt Venus again.

**_You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives.<em>**

It seemed like only a few days ago, they were the happy couple, lounging around Camp Jupiter with envious glances from single people. Reyna's memories of them were so vivid, yet his were still hazy, even if he got most of them back. Even so, he'd decided his memories of her were less important than his with Piper.

They'd defeated the Trojan Sea Monster, Krios, and many other titans and monsters together. Yet, after only eight months with Piper versus four years with her, he'd chosen the eight month girl. Go figure.

**_We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days._**

Summers and summers of Reyna's life all spent with him, all wasted because of Juno. Their life had been full of surprises; monsters and titans had filled every corner, every niche, every spot. But they'd always had each other's backs until he went and got lost and fell in love with a daughter of Venus.

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>**

She still feels bad about turning up out of the blue, and she sends him and Piper a small wedding gift, saying that she couldn't make it to what would be a beautiful wedding.

In truth, she'd sat and cried her eyes out while the love of her life married another woman.

**_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<br>Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>**

She would find someone, Reyna swore when he left. She'd failed herself in that promise; after years of trying after he had left, she'd given up all hope of filling the gaping chasm he'd left in her.

**_Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_**

He did forget her at one point, but he had remembered her most of all. Hopefully, he wouldn't forget her again. After all, they were each other's first everything: kiss, love, boyfriend/girlfriend, etc. Would her forget again? Will he once say to his children when they ask who his first kiss was, "Her name was Reyna. I forget her last name."

**_Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes._**

Regret fills her every day. What if's plague her mind. Worry about him is the first thing she does in the morning. Jealousy is the first thing she feels when she thinks of him and Piper.

**_They are memories made.  
>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>**

She hates him and loves him, cares for him and wants him to die, thinks about him and tries to forget. She's a walking contradiction when it comes to him.

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_**

She remembers what he said, but he probably thinks it was just a dream when he said that love hurts. Or maybe he never got that memory back. Either way, for Reyna, love hurts.

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<em>**

So true.


End file.
